1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electrical device, in particular a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical device with a motor unit that includes a motor housing is already known. The electrical device also includes a receiving unit that is provided for receiving a drive element, with the motor unit situated directly against the receiving unit.